Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End is the third and final installment in the Pirates of the Caribbean film trilogy, to be released on May 25, 2007 as the sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest—itself the sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. It is set to star Johnny Depp (Captain Jack Sparrow), Orlando Bloom (Will Turner), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), Geoffrey Rush, (Captain Hector Barbossa), Bill Nighy (Davy Jones) and Stellan Skarsgård ("Bootstrap Bill" Turner). It will be directed by Gore Verbinski. The subtitle, At World's End, was decided by visitors to the website of writers Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio. The two proposed titles, World's End and At Worlds End, were given as the final choices. Synopsis The film begins with Lord Cutler Beckett unmercifully executing mass amounts of people who are associated with piracy. Among them is an innocent looking young boy who starts singing a pirate song, Hoist the Colours. This song continues to be sung by the group who is waiting to be executed and it leads on to Elizabeth Swann, who is rowing a small sampan in Singapore. She arrives on shore with Barbossa and they enter the bath house of Chinese pirate Sao Feng. Outside, Tia Dalma is disguised as a common hawker, and the rest of the crew break into the bath house for backup in case a fight breaks out. Inside, Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth reveal that they are here to ask for a ship and crew so they can rescue Jack Sparrow, who is trapped in Davy Jones' Locker. Sao Feng laughs as this request, claiming to be mortal enemies with Jack Sparrow, and revealing the coincidence that a thief had come to steal his navigational charts earlier that day. Will Turner, the thief, is pulled out of a tub of water and both Elizabeth and Barbossa look surprised, as they never expected Will to get caught. Sao Feng asks if the thief is part of theirs, and both of them deny it. But Elizabeth cries out just as Sao is about to stab Will. Sao Feng stops and spots a man with a fake dragon tattoo. Assuming that he is part of Barbossa's crew, Sao Feng's men pull out their swords, ready to fight and Barbossa and Elizabeth. Will points out the fake tattoo man isn't part of either party and suddenly, soldiers of the East India Trading Company burst in through the door firing their guns. A fight between the pirates and the Company ensue. Sao Feng and Will fight but negotiate a deal and Sao Feng offers them a junk and crew. Mr. Mercer, Beckett's right hand man in hiding overhears this but does not kill either of them. Barbossa, Elizabeth, Will and the crew journey through a frozen ocean, with the help of Sao Feng's maps which Will stole after the fight. Tia Dalma explains that she couldn't revive Captain Jack Sparrow the same way as Barbossa as Barbossa was only killed, and his soul was taken to the land of the dead. As for Jack, he was taken both body and soul to Davy Jones' Locker. They continue sailing until Will spots at the horizon an enormous waterfall and orders the crew to turn the ship around. However, Barbossa dismisses that order and shouts for the crew to let the ship be. They fall down the waterfall and into Davy Jones' Locker. While imprisoned there, Jack Sparrow is confronted with the many facets of his character before jumping off his marooned Black Pearl. All around the ship is plain desert and with the help of some crabs, the Black Pearl is able to be dragged towards a beach. At that moment, the crew from the junk arrive and see the ship and Jack himself. They greet him warm heartedly, but Jack retorts that why should he sail with them, since four of them had tried to kill him, and one of them succeeded. Will turns around to see Elizabeth looking guilty as ever. Despite their mutual animosity and distrust, Sparrow and Barbossa form an alliance when they discover Cutler Beckett possesses the heart of Davy Jones, has begun purging piracy with the commanded assistance of Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman ship. The world's pirates must gather for a meeting of the brotherhood known as the Brethren of the Coast, consisting of nine pirate lords, and they should hurry, because the pirate song has already been sung. During a squabble between Sparrow and Barbossa on board the Black Pearl, Sao Feng and his men appear claiming the ship and names Will as captain. Everyone is taken by surprise, especially Elizabeth. Barbossa tries to negotiate a deal, claiming he has Calypso, goddess of the sea, in her human form. Sao Feng looks at Elizabeth and captures her to his ship, the Empress. That evening Sao Feng pampers the captured Elizabeth and calls her Calypso. The Empress is suddenly attacked by the Flying Dutchman and Sao Feng is killed. Elizabeth is chosen by him to be the new captain of the Empress, due to his belief that she is Calypso, despite the revelation that Tia Dalma is. The Empress crew and Elizabeth is then held prisoner in the Flying Dutchman, controlled by Lord Beckett. On board the Flying Dutchman, Elizabeth meets Will's father, Bootstrap Bill who appears to have amnesia. James Norrington, the East India Trading Company commander of the Flying Dutchman frees the Empress crew and Elizabeth. Bootstrap Bill realizes this, alarms others and then kills James Norrington. At the Brethren of the Coast, eight of the nine pirate lords discuss the threat of Beckett and the release of Calypso from her imprisoned human form. Expecting Sao Feng to show up and reach a decision, they see Elizabeth instead. Every pirate argues over the matters at hand and Jack proposes they make a king. Since every pirate lord only has one vote, and that they would only vote for themselves, everyone is taken by awe when Jack votes for Elizabeth instead of himself, making her the Pirate King of the Brethren. Against Barbossa's persuasion, Elizabeth orders the pirates to fight against Beckett and leave Calypso be. As all the pirates get ready to fight they see the horizon filled with Lord Beckett's massive fleet and are dumbstruck. Jack calls for a temporary parlay, and he along with Elizabeth and Barbossa go to a small sand bar to meet up with Beckett, Jones, and Will. Jack's deal with Beckett is revealed, and in a fit of anger Barbossa slashes his sword at Jack, cutting off his Piece of Eight. Jack the monkey quickly grabs the piece. Elizabeth decides to trade Jack for Will. Jack is turned over to Jones, just as he had planned. As Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Will walk away Jack the monkey secretly hands Barbossa Jack's Piece of Eight. Barbossa then frees Tia Dalma/Calypso and asks her to help in the battle between the pirates, Davy Jones, the Royal Navy, and the East India Trading Company. In this climactic battle in a maelstrom, Elizabeth and Will are joined in matrimony by Captain Barbossa whilst fighting the crew of the Flying Dutchman. Soon after Davy Jones stabs Will in the heart, but Jack takes Davy Jones' heart and Will stabs it, killing Davy Jones. He who kills the captain of the Flying Dutchman must replace the captain for eternity. Therefore Will is now the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth is heartbroken, thinking Will is dead, but as the Flying Dutchman emerges from within the sea, Will is alive and the crew has returned to normal. The pirates of the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman then turn to face Cutler Beckett, and sink him and his ship to the depths. The pirates emerge victorious, but learn that the Flying Dutchman must stay in the undersea-world and can only come to shore for one day, every ten years. Will and Elizabeth spend their "last day" together on a beach and she promises she will wait for him and keep his heart safe. After discovering that Barbossa has made off with the Black Pearl, Jack embarks on a quest to find the fountain of youth. Barbossa is on the same quest, but when attempting to show the crew where it is on Sao Feng's charts, he discovers a large chunk has been removed from the charts by Jack. Jack sails off in a small dinghy, singing like he did at the end of the first film. After the credits, it is revealed that Will and Elizabeth have had a son, whose name is also William Turner, and the family is seen reuniting ten years later. In the film, it is unclear whether Elizabeth's fidelity will allow Will to be with her, but the writers confirmed that the flash of green light seen at the end is the sign that Will's soul has returned to Earth and that they can live as a family.| accessdate=2007-05-26 Wordplayer: Ah, the Davy Jones Curse Thing Cast *Johnny Depp .... Jack Sparrow *Geoffrey Rush .... Barbossa *Orlando Bloom .... Will Turner *Keira Knightley .... Elizabeth Swann *Jack Davenport .... Norrington *Bill Nighy .... Davy Jones (live and CG) *Jonathan Pryce .... Governor Weatherby Swann *Lee Arenberg .... Pintel *Mackenzie Crook .... Ragetti *Kevin McNally .... Gibbs *David Bailie .... Cotton *Stellan Skarsgård .... Bootstrap Bill *Tom Hollander .... Cutler Beckett *Naomie Harris .... Tia Dalma *Martin Klebba .... Marty *David Schofield .... Mercer *Lauren Maher .... Scarlett *Dermot Keaney .... Maccus/Dutchman *Clive Ashborn .... Koleniko/Dutchman *Winston Ellis .... Palifico/Dutchman *Christopher Adamson .... Jimmy Legs/Dutchman *Andy Beckwith .... Clacker/Dutchman *Jonathan Linsley .... Ogilvey/Dutchman *Chow Yun-Fat .... Captain Sao Feng *Keith Richards .... Captain Teague *Ghassan Massoud .... Captain Ammand *Hakeem Kae-Kazim .... Captain Jocard *Dominic Scott Kay .... Young Will Turner *Vanessa Branch .... Giselle *Reggie Lee .... Tai Huang *Marshall Manesh .... Sumbhajee *Angus Barnett .... Mullroy *Giles New .... Murtogg *Takayo Fischer .... Mistress Ching *Marcel Iures .... Captain Chevalle *Sergio Calderón .... Captain Vallenueva *James Lancaster .... EITC Agent *Toru Tanaka Jr. .... Tattoo Pirate *Edwin Habacon .... Mushroom Ear *Albert 'Sumo' Lee .... Bathhouse Pirate *Tyler Tuione .... Boiler Room Attendant *Larry Leong .... Steng *Greg Ellis .... Officer *Brendyn Bell .... Cabin Boy *Ho-Kwan Tse .... Hadras *Peter Donald Badalamenti II .... Penrod *Marc Joseph .... Quittance *Chris Symonds .... Two Head #1 *Michael Symonds .... Two Head #2 *Humberto Fernández Tristan .... Vallenueva’s Aide *Omid Djalili .... Askay/Pusasn *Lawrence Cummings .... Singing Gallows Pirate *Chris M. Allport .... Singing Gallows Pirate *Jim Raycroft .... Singing Gallows Pirate *Robert Hovencamp .... Singing Gallows Pirate *Geoffrey Alch .... Singing Gallows Pirate *Ned Wertimer .... Singing Gallows Pirate *Samela A. Beasom .... Singing Gallows Pirate *Jessica-Elisabeth .... Singing Gallows Pirate *Caesar Peters .... Singing Gallows Pirate *Robert Elmore .... Executioner *Mark Hildreth .... Cryer *Matthew Wolf .... Endeavour Officer *JB Blanc .... Clerk *Kimo Keoke .... Pirate *Rick Mali .... Pirate *David Prak .... Pirate *Henry T. Yamada .... Pirate *Jonathan Limbo .... Pirate *Mick Gallagher .... Pirate *Shioung Shin Li .... Pirate *Huynh Quang .... Pirate *Ronnie Cruz .... Pirate *Thomas Isao Morinaka .... Pirate *Lidet Viravong .... Pirate *Ova Saopeng .... Pirate *Stuart Wong .... Pirate (as Stuart 'Phoenix' Wong) Trivia *The film's "Hidden Mickey" appears on Sao Feng's navigational charts. Conceptual consultant James Ward Byrkit added several paintings of real and mythological creatures to the prop, including a creature that looked like an early version of Mickey Mouse.At World's End production notes: Special Effects: Maelstroms, Squid-Faced Captains and Blue Balls... Behind the scenes *''Uncharted Waters'' was rumored to be the film's subtitle at one point during production, though ultimately the most popular rumored title, At Worlds End, became the official subtitle. This was also used as the film's working title. *It was heavily rumoured that the mark Jack Sparrow left on Beckett would be revealed, however it wasn't and probably never will be, as Beckett died in this film. Notes and references External links *At World's End official Disney site * *Cineclic film review Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's EndCategory:Articles with major spoilers